The present invention relates to a hinge for connecting doors to associated ovens and the like, which comprises a fixed arm pivotably mounted on the hinge part integral with the door and engageable with the body of the oven, a movable arm in turn pivotably mounted on said movable hinge part and movable inside the fixed arm, and means which can be manually operated for locking the movable arm to the fixed arm, so as to allow the door to be pulled out in safe conditions.
It is known in the technical sector relating to the production of hinges for connecting the doors closing ovens, electric household appliances, furniture and the like, of the need to manufacture said hinges as two parts, one of which is integral with the oven or like and the other integral with the door for closing the same, so that it is possible to arrange the said door in stable positions where it is closed, partially open for ventilating the oven during cooking with the spit, or totally open, as well as in a stable position where it is possible to separate the door, together with its hinge part, from the oven, while ensuring safety conditions which prevent injury to the user.
Hinges designed to solve these problems are known, for example, from MI97U 278 in the name of the same Applicant, which describes a hinge for connecting doors to ovens and the like, which comprises a fixed arm which is engageable with the oven body and has a cross-section in the form of an overturned xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, between the walls of which an idle roller is arranged, and in which the movable arm is arranged inside fixed arm.
While solving the drawback of the preceding hinges in which the movable arm remained above the fixed arm with the consequent need to provide special configurations for both of them, designed to prevent trapping of the operator""s fingers, said hinge of the known type, although functional, still has the drawback of having the element for relative locking of the two arms in an exposed position which may be the cause of drawbacks for the user during operation in order to pull out the door from its seat.
The technical problem which is posed, therefore, is that of providing a hinge for the doors of ovens, electric household appliances, furniture and the like, which allows said door to be positioned in various stable open positions, allows the possibility of easy and safe separation of the door from the body of the oven or the like and, at the same time, does not have a movable arm which is visible.
Within the scope of this problem a further need is that said hinge should have small dimensions, be easy and economical to assemble and applicable also to doors of the known type without the need for special adaptation of either part.
A further object is to provide the hinge with means for relative fastening of the fixed arm and the movable arm, which means are in a protected position, but are easily accessible and do not allow random and unintentional operation by the user.
In addition to this, there is the need to obtain a movement of the movable arm of the hinge which is as controlled as possible so as to allow a reduction in the load of the compensating springs with consequent easier operation by the user.
These technical problems are solved according to the present invention by an improved hinge for connecting doors to ovens and the like, which comprises a fixed arm engageable with the body of the oven, a movable part which is hinged on said fixed arm and on which one end of a movable arm is pivotably mounted, and means for fastening the movable arm to the fixed arm, said fastening means being movable from a position disengaged from an element of the movable arm to a position engaged with said element so as to allow extraction of the hinge together with the door.